A story of Love
by ranDUMM
Summary: It took a pinch, a slap, and a knee in the you-know-where for her to go out with him. JL


Summary #1: And he had gotten rejected for the 77th time without even trying

**Summary #1: And he had gotten rejected for the 77****th**** time without even trying. Yes he was counting. But he wasn't going to need to count anymore. Because Lily Evans was slack… He couldn't bear to call her a worse name.**

**Summary #2: It took a pinch, a slap, and a knee in the you-know-where for her to go out with him. JL**

**Enjoy!**

"WOOOOO! YEAHH! OH MERLIN'S SAGGY Y-FRONTS, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" This was the voice of James Potter the Great.

Okay, I wasn't that great, but I sure felt great after my achievement. I was going out with Lily Evans, soon-to-be Lily Potter!

Okay, she wasn't going to marry me, and she had only agreed to go on one date with me, but even that was brilliant!

It had all started out with me walking into the room. Literally.

I had walked into the room, up to, no, not even up to, past Lily Evans.

"What do you want Potter? Are you trying to make my life even hellier than it already is? Are you trying to almost murder me just to torture me? Are you going to ask me out for the 1000th time and just make my day? Note the sarcasm." said the fair maiden Lily.

…Alright that's not exactly what she said. I just exaggerated a bit. Alright, I exaggerated a lot.

"What do you want Potter? Don't tell me you're going to ask me out again!" said the erm… fair maiden Lily. What?! It sounded a lot worse at the time!

Anyway, I got really pissy at that. I mean, I get that I really annoy her when I ask her out all the time, but I haven't asked her out all year yet! And I'm not exaggerating this time. And I WALKED PAST her. I didn't talk to her, wink at her, grope her arse… nothing!

Well of course; being the brave warrior I am, I had to tell her all of this.

"Lily," I said through gritted teeth. "What on earth did I do to you? I walked past you! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know! And for your information I haven't asked you out at all for the whole year, because I know that you get annoyed at me when I do." Wow, for someone who wasn't exaggerating, it was sounding pretty spicy!

"What do you want me to do to show you that I've grown up? I really, really want to go out you Lily, but I'm past the stage where I'm going to ask you out every second of the day in the hopes that one day you will say yes. Because you mean a lot to me, and your opinion matters. If you don't want to go out with me, then don't but… stop snapping at me every time I walk past you." Wow. Wowee wow wow wow. That is seriously what I said. Alright, so it was a little melodramatic, but I am a Gryffindor, and I am brave. Boy, when I get going, do I get going! That was a rhetorical question.

Lily stared at him. Everyone in the room stared at him. I stared at him. Wait, I am him. Shut up. Point is, everyone was staring at him. No, I mean me.

Alright, so everyone was staring at me after I had completed my little speech.

"Ask me again." said Lily. Boy did she have nerve to talk to me after that!

"Ask you what?" I asked wearily.

"Ask me if I want to go to Hogsmeade with you." She replied. Oh goodness. She really was asking for trouble wasn't she?

"Why, so I can get kneed in the you-know-where?" I asked, remembering the time when she had kneed me because I had asked her out. I saw her knee rise, and before I could do anything, her knee had collided with my you-know-what.

"Oomph!" Man, I was in pain!

"It's a bit late for that," she said, her voice quivering. I looked up to her, but she looked hazy. They were tears of pain readers. Yet, I stayed there. A true Gryffindor, aren't I?

"So are you going to ask me?" she asked her voice steady once more. I started to frown, but she raised her knee warningly.

"Alright, alright!" I gasped. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? Alright, there, I asked you." I turned to leave but her hand collided with my face, and I fell to the ground in pain. I moaned. Come on man, I was in pain!

"Ask me again, and this time, wait for my answer!" she commanded. What was the point? I was just going to get rejected for the 78th time anyway. Wow, twice in half an hour, must be a record.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" I asked, waiting for her to say no so that I could go to Madam Pomphrey and get a pain killer or something.

"Yes, Potter, I will go to Hogsmeade with you." Shock. Horror. Incredulousness. I collapsed in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Potter, are you alright? I am so, so sorry!" she said desperately, as she crouched near me. I sat up facing her. She was so close, so very close…

She brought her lips to mine and started kissing me. I was in shock, so I didn't react. She persisted, waiting. But I honestly couldn't do anything. 10 seconds later I was still sitting there blankly while she kissed me desperately. Finally she pulled back, irritated.

"James, for the first time in mine and your life, I am kissing you willingly. What is wrong with you?"

"Pain," I grunted. She sighed, and took out her wand. She swirled it in the air, and the pain vanished. I sighed. She stood up, and helped me up.

"James?" she whispered, but she couldn't say anymore because I had just closed her lips with mine.

Don't worry, this time I reacted to the kiss. I controlled the kiss if anything. It was bliss. The thing I had dreamt about was finally coming true. I was kissing the beautiful Lily Evans, who was kissing me back willingly!

We finally broke apart.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh." I breathed. The room erupted into cheers, yells, catcalls. I grinned like an idiot, and she was smiling as well.

"Oh. MY. _FREAKING_. **GOSH!**" I yelled. I couldn't contain it any longer, and scooped her up into my arms, running through the castle with her. We met several Hogwartians along the way, who looked at us as if we'd sprouted an extra head each. I mean, Lily actually letting James Potter run through the school, carrying her shouting OH MY FREAKING GOSH while both of them laughing? What has this world come to?!

We finally found privacy while walking around the Lake, holding hands, enjoying being together. Well, I enjoyed being with her. We were almost about to turn around and head back to the castle when I thought of something to ask Lily.

"Lils… when did you start liking me?" I asked quietly. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"I guess… I have liked you since the beginning of the year, when you stopped hexing people for the fun of it. When you stopped being so big-headed. But I never realised it. I talked about you all the time, and my friends started teasing me that I liked you. I denied everything, saying that I would never like you. Guess what they said in the end was true. I fell for the Potter charm." He smiled. "When did you start liking me?"

That was a hard question. _That_, was a _hard_ _question_. When had he started to like her?

"I guess… I guess in our fourth year, I really started to notice you. You weren't Evans anymore, you were Lily Evans. That was the beginning I guess."

"And the end?" she asked quietly.

"Lils, I have no idea when the end is, but I seriously don't care. Live life to the fullest, Lils. Live in the moment." It finally struck him. He was finally going out with Lily.

"WOOOOO! YEAHH! OH MERLIN'S SAGGY Y-FRONTS, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" There was a sharp pain on hi fore-arm. He jumped in shock.

"Ow!" She'd pinched him!

"It's definitely happening Potter, and you'd better believe it."

"Sure?" he grinned.

"Oh, ok, if you don't want to-"

His mouth connected with hers for another passionate kiss.

**Osh My Gosh, this was such a random Plot. I just suddenly thought about it. **

**About the two summaries, I liked both, but I'll probably use the second one, it kind of depends on whether you looked at the fic in an angsty way, or a humorous way.**

**So yes. Reviews would be good, but I'm not begging. Um, if I get time in the future, I may do the same story again but from Lily's point of view. And then maybe an outsider's? A jealous outsider's?**

**Not sure, but for now, the story is complete.**

**So yes, thanks heaps guys!**

**rannDUMM.**


End file.
